dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Kapatelis (Prime Earth)
Silver Swan travelled to the home of the victims she saw on television and butchered them slowly. She then awaited the arrival of Wonder Woman, whom she was sure would visit the family again soon. When Wonder Woman showed up Swan immediately attacked her. Wonder Woman tried to convince Silver Swan that she could still do good, but Swan unrelentingly continued her attack. Silver Swan forced Diana into the street where she bombarded her with the power of her sonic screams. During the fight Wonder Woman's brother Jason arrived to back his sister up. Seeing an opportunity to hurt Diana even more, Swan instantly attacked Jason. Jason then used his powers to create a tornado and tried to take down Silver Swan with it. However Swan was able to avoid the attack and slit Jason's throat. Infuriated that her brother was injured, Diana ferociously attacked Swan, making her flee. When night fell Silver Swan headed to the home of Wonder Woman in order to kill her brother Jason. Crashing into the building from above, she dragged the brother onto a beach and began beating on him. Wonder Woman soon arrived and goaded Swan into attacking her. Diana then dragged Swan into the ocean where she was finally able to defeat the crazed killer. Because of the stress placed on her mind by the nanites, Vanessa fell into a coma. She was kept in a containment pod so that if she ever woke up she wouldn't be allowed to transform. | Powers = * : Using the nanites injected into her blood, Silver Swan is able to give herself a variety of abilities by manipulating the tiny robots into performing tasks. ** : Vanessa has created claws for herself out of the tiny robots. These claws are razor sharp, capable of cutting into an Amazon's flesh. ** : Silver Swan has the ability to construct herself wings made of nanites at anytime. She often uses these wings in combat as they possess razor sharp ends which are able destroy wood and concrete as if they were paper. She has also utilized the wings as a protective barrier by inclosing herself within them like a cocoon. The wings also allow her to fly at high speeds. *** *** ** : Using her nanites Swan is able to manipulate her voice to create a high-pitched and powerful scream. This sonic scream is strong enough to tear concrete apart and send cars flying. The scream is also powerful enough to hurt Wonder Woman. ** : By implanting some of her blood into a hospital computer, Swan was able to hack into and erase vital data about the experimental procedures which created her from every corner of the internet simultaneously with little effort. | Abilities = * : Before her legs were crippled, Vanessa had a promising future as a professional ballet dancer. Her instructor said she could become a big name as a ballerina. * : Before the loss of her legs, Vanessa would occasionally draw her fellow ballet dancers as well as the hospital crew after her accident. * : When she was in hospital, Vanessa was taught about the Greek Gods by Wonder Woman. By the time she had became Silver Swan she was able to use references to Greek mythology as metaphors and similes. * : Before her accident Vanessa was said to have possessed a beautiful singing voice, and she planned to be a performer when she grew older. However the accident made her loose confidence in herself. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Vanessa lost the use of her legs in one of Wonder Woman's fights with the super-villain Major Disaster. However she was able to regain the ability to walk with the help of nanites. * : Vanessa's exposure to the nanites hideously warped her mind as it did her body. Producing a split personality which identified as Silver Swan whom was belligerent, volatile and confrontational. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Vanessa is of Greek descent. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Silver Swan (comics) | DC = None | Links = }}